


It Will Kill You Just the Same

by Char543



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gun Gale Online, Guns, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char543/pseuds/Char543
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving in a new city, Kirito sets out to make a name for himself, but first he must start making money before anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Kill You Just the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, just a quick little note before we get going here. This is probably a bit different than most other SAOII Gun Gale fics. In this, the world of GGO is real, as in the world exists and functions as a post apocalyptic earth. Most of it will be explained in the story, but I just want to establish that with you beforehand. Some of the world is from what I read about the in-game world on the SAO wikia, but most of it is from my own ideas. Along the same lines, characters look like how they look in GGO, so, for example, Sinon has green hair, and Kirito looks a lot like a girl. Characters that weren't in GGO during its arc will also likely appear. Anyways, thanks and I hope you enjoy it :)

I looked around at the seemingly infinitely tall buildings of the SBC Glocken and let out a sigh. Slowly I began to walk forward, my eyes glancing down at the ground to avoid stepping in any unwanted filth, human and otherwise.  
I wanted a gun. No, I needed a gun. Practically everyone had one. It'd help keep me alive, or a least alive much longer than the sword that hung at my waist. It wasn't some fancy photon sword, it was just a hunk of sharp metal. It had saved my life a couple of times, but I'm not about to say it's more than it is.

  
I had no clue where the hell I was going. I was looking for a market, any market. Well, a market that sold stuff cheap. After a good hour of wandering I gave up on trying to find one on my own, so instead I opted on asking someone where the hell one was. The problem there comes from the fact that most people here are scum.

  
After a few minutes of searching for someone, I finally spotted someone who looked nice enough to talk to me rather than just shove me away.

  
She had pale blue hair, that ended pretty close to her neck, and had a dark, drab, green colored jacket on in addition to a white scarf.  
"Uh... Excuse me...?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

  
"The hell is wrong with you, you per–" she stopped herself as she turned to see me, "o-oh, sorry, it's just, you know." She smiled slightly as my face started to turn a bit red.

  
No matter what I did growing up, I was always mistaken as a girl, and to add to my more feminine appearance, I had a softer voice that sounded feminine. But, hey, it helped me out at times, like now.

  
I sighed internally, "I was wondering if you could, uh, tell me where I could get a cheap gun... I'm sort of new to Glocken, and I want to–"

  
"No need to tell me your life story," she smiled again, "yeah, I can help you out, follow me." She motioned slightly as she began to walk. "I know a pretty good market.

  
That was really lucky of me, one that she didn't blow my head off, and two, that she was actually going to help me out.

  
"So, if you don't mind my asking, how much do you have on you to spend?"

  
"Just a couple of thousand..." I said a bit weakly.

  
"And why are you getting one again?"

  
"Well, I came to Glocken to start making something of myself, rather than just sitting out the rest of my life in one of the outposts." I hadn't come from one, but it was easier to say.

  
She let out a slight groan. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

  
"Y-you know... Hunting the monsters and all... Then maybe start taking jobs out mercenary jobs when I think I can start..." I gulped, "you know..."

  
She laughed again, "And you think you'd be able to do, why? Look," she stopped walking and turned to look at me, "I'm not so sure if this is something you should do, I mean, you can barely even say 'kill' what makes you think you can."

  
"I-I" I put my hands up as I acted surprised at this, "I know I can, believe me."

  
It's fact I can.

  
"Uh-huh..." She started walking again, "do you even know how to use a gun?"

  
I gulped and shook my head, "n-no, but–"

  
"My god, you really don't have much of a clue what the hell you're doing, do you?"

  
I could feel my face growing red from embarrassment. I hadn't really thought about it all that much. "I-I'm sure I could learn."

  
"Or die trying..." She sighed and stopped again, "look, we're here..." She rubbed at her eyes, "if you want, I could..." She sighed again and turned to look at me, "I could help you pick out a gun, and teach you a little bit about how to use it..."

  
My eyes widened slightly, "r-really? You'd do that?"

  
She nodded in response.

  
"Th-thank you..."

  
"Yeah... I just don't want to see you die in a gun fight with a scavenger."

  
I've survived this far without much trouble, but whatever, her help would be nice, so, I stayed silent.

  
"Okay..." She began to lead me again, and I followed. "How much do you have that you're going to spend?"

  
"Uh..." I quickly mentally counted up what should be in my account, "should be about thirty five hundred."

  
"That's really not enough to get much..." She mumbled as we walked by huge screen interfaces showcasing all the various weapons for sale. "You said you want to hunt monsters, right?"

  
"Yeah, I did."

  
"Then you're going to want an optical gun. It might not pack all that much of a punch, but it'll be cheap to get and cheaper to maintain... Problem is, is that if you encounter a scavenger or the like, chances are they'll have a disruption field, making it pretty much useless."

  
"What would I need to fight people like that?"

  
She paused for a moment, likely out of surprise, "well you'd want a live ammo gun, but those are more expensive, both to buy, and to maintain."

  
"Well... How much would one of those cost?"

  
"All depends on what you'd want, but chances are you don't have enough credits, especially since you're going to want some left over to rent a room and pay for food."

  
I nearly winced. I hadn't really thought much about paying for stuff like that. "What's uh... What's a quick way to get credits around here?"

  
"There aren't really any. There's gambling, but that's risky."  
I let out a groan, "I guess I'm just gonna have to get an optical gun and save up to get a real gun."

  
"Real? They're all real and will kill you," she corrected me.

  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." I waved her off.

* * *

 

A rifle... A fricken rifle... It was awful, just the way it weighed, and it was far too long... But, it would do what I wanted it to do, I guess.

  
Now, I followed her, Sinon, as she had told me her name was after I bought the damned rifle. She was leading me to a place where I could get myself a cheap room.  
It was now as I followed her that I noticed a pistol she had holstered at waist level on her back.

  
"Here, we'll take a short cut through this alley." I nodded, and followed her into it, less a than a step behind her, nearly at her right side.

  
Something just felt off as we walked, and this was quickly proven correct after a few moments when two shady looking guys stepped out of the shadows and into our path, almost four feet in front of us.

  
The one on the right, pulled a gun, and pointed it towards us as a general threat.

  
His mouth was barely open before I had launched myself forward, my sword being drawn out of its sheathe. His outstretched arm, from a little bit above the elbow, down, was severed in a blur of steel and blood. By the time he had realized he had just lost an arm, his buddy was dealing with me plunging my sword deep into his chest, blood coming out of the fatal wound. As I drew the sword out of the dead one, I turned to look at the man with just one arm. His eyes were wide as he stared at me, his mouth open in a cry of pain and confusion.  
It was a simple thrust to his chest to end him.

  
Swiftly, I withdrew the sword and sheathed it. Then, I turned to look at Sinon, who was now staring at me.

  
"What the hell was that?!" She asked angrily after a long wait.

  
"Th-they wanted to kill us..." I said a bit weakly, knowing my cover as a weakling was blown.

  
"You just killed two people!" She motioned towards their bodies.

  
"Yeah..." I looked down. I didn't exactly like killing... I hated it, but it had to be done, especially when dealing with people like that.

Then, I changed my demeanor, as best I could, adding in a bit of a fearful shake to my voice, "I was j-just afraid of w-what they might d-do and..."

  
"Errgh..." She groaned, obviously irritated at me, "that wasn't your first time doing something like that was it?"

  
I shook my head.

  
"Good," she smiled slightly, "now I know you're not completely doomed... But if they were further away, you would be dead."

  
I closed my eyes as my face grew red, and I nodded.

* * *

 

"I sort of lied about the rooming situation..." She said as we approached what looked like an apartment building.

  
"W-what do you mean?" I asked, an eyebrow raised as I mentally prepped myself for the worst case.

  
"If it's alright with you, you see... My apartment has an extra bedroom that I don't use, and it would be sort of nice to have some company. I wouldn't make you pay rent until you could afford it..." She turned to look at me. It would be a major risk on my part, as she still thought that I was a girl, she'll probably kill me if she finds out. But it was going to be the better than any alternatives, at least for the while.  
"Oh my... You sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. In response, she nodded. "W-wow... Thank you!" I, likely to her surprise, threw my arms around her in a hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one of my story, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a comment or kudos. Thank you again.


End file.
